


Under the bridge

by Kmy_leprovost



Series: Crossing a Bridge [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, BAMF Stiles, Beta Isaac, Crossover, Derek Hale is a good friend, Empath Stiles, Hurt!Stiles, Hurt/confort, M/M, Magic Stiles, OCC (Original Child Character), Protective Avengers, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski is a great dad, badass stiles, mssing derek, psychic Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmy_leprovost/pseuds/Kmy_leprovost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is missing! </p><p>Stiles have to go back to Beacon Hills to find him and protect his goddaughter. </p><p>It doesn't go as planned, but when has it ever? </p><p>For once, the Avengers might have to protect their protector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the first chapter to the last installement of my serie... I can't promise anything for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

The first thing Stiles did upon arriving in his hometown was to check his own senses to feel the pack presence. And he was surprised to see/feel that one of them was already at his dad’s. Upon a quick check, it seems to be Isaac, which wasn’t that much of a surprise after all. Isaac has seen the Sheriff as a second dad after returning from his travel to France the summer after Stiles went to New York. This year away from Beacon Hills did wonder to the wolf, making him sensible and responsible, revealing his capacity to be a good guy. And even if he was one of Scott’s beta and not in Derek’s pack with the Sheriff, they forged quite a bond.   
Reassured, Stiles took Steve to the cruiser waiting for them at the exit of the airport, where Parrish was waiting for them. After the exchange of quick greetings, they took off to the preserve, where Scott’s pack was. Before seeing them, Stiles could sense their uneasiness and lack of caring. It wasn’t a member of their pack that was missing, but they had the duty to assure that he would be the only one disappearing. And some of them weren’t even concerned by that, here because their alpha told them to. Even as far from the town as they were, with so many known people in the vicinity, Stiles was getting a headache like he hadn’t experienced since before going to New York for the first time. But the worst was that he couldn’t feel Derek. Where there once was a bright light, there was only darkness and void.   
Sensing his uneasiness, Steve squeezed his hand before opening the door. It had the effect he aimed for and made Stiles relax a little. He wasn’t alone to face them. After saying goodbye to Parrish who had to return to the station since the Sheriff took some vacation to be with Amita for the time her dad wouldn’t be here, they began to walk in the forest, Stiles following his senses and getting angrier each time he could sense one of them. Not only they didn’t care, but they weren’t even doing anything for Stiles to find them when they knew he was arriving. So the surprise, curiosity and worry they experienced when they sensed he was with someone was like a vicious pleasure. When they rejoined with the pack, they were faced with snarls from Erica, Boyd, Kira, Allison, Jackson, Ethan, Aiden and Scott. The whole pack was waiting for them.   
Stiles threw them a look of defiance and disinterest that seems to do nothing to them.   
“Steve, this is the McCall pack. Now, have you anything new to say? What happened?”  
Scott snarled and threw himself on Stiles, growling about secret and betrayal, slamming the boy on a tree with so much force it cracked. But before he could do anything more, Steve was there, throwing off Scott and kneeling before Stiles, throwing a warning look at the rest of the pack who advanced on them when he push the alpha off.   
“Well, that was quite the reunion!”  
“Stiles… are you hurt anywhere?”  
“Nothing that a good shower and some sleep won’t heal.”  
“Alright.” Steve helped Stiles to stand up and added “I can see why you would leave somewhere like this…” shaking his head in disappointment.   
Growling cut off their discussion, Scott being there and trying to intimidate them.   
“What are you doing on my territory, traitor?”  
“I’m here as the second of the Hale pack, as the godfather of my niece and as the brother of my alpha, doing what has to be done for my pack and my family, doing your job of protecting the town from a menace you wouldn’t hear about that take an ally of your pack, an alpha, from under your nose, dummy. What were you doing here anyway? He isn’t in the preserve or you would have sense it! This is your territory, for god’s sake! Try to act like it matters even if you don’t feel like it!”  
“Again with your tale of feeling others emotion… Breaking news, it doesn’t make you more interesting! So stop it and let us do our jobs!”  
Sighting and feeling queasy after his meeting with the tree, Stiles shook his head.   
“If only you were doing a good job, I wouldn’t have to come and bear with you. Now, what did you find?”  
Sensing Stiles going sideways while standing, Steve caught him and held him in his arm, capturing everyone attention.   
“It’s okay, sweet cheeks, I’m good”  
“No, you are not. And stop calling me that. I’m taking you to your father and we’ll plan something there. They don’t have anything for you, as you already know, or they would have brag about it. And staying here is only making you suffer. Think of yourself before other, remember? So please, let me take care of this?”  
“Alright, but I don’t think I can stay awake much longer.”  
“Then sleep, doll. I’ll take care of this.”  
Steve then lifted Stiles’ bridal style and stared the pack down who suddenly realize who they have in front of them.   
“I never could stand bullies. And you are the worst kind, the kind who blame others for their own mistakes. You never deserved the amazing man that is Stiles. You are so lucky he still gives a shit about anyone after what you did to him. I truly hope to never have to see you again after this. You are even lower than any bad guy I have to deal with daily. At least, they have a purpose for their destruction. And they still are human, underneath. You weren’t even human before becoming supernatural. Monsters never just appear. They just let themselves forget their empathy. I hope that at least you are proud of yourself and of your so called pack. That’s all you can hope to achieve with a mind like that.”  
Steve turned around, Stiles cuddling and sleeping in his arms. Just before disappearing between the trees he added, not even talking louder  
“And hurt him again, I dare you. I won’t be the only one to come end you, werewolves or not. But I will be the one to hurt you the most.”  
-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-  
Stiles awakened in his old room, a baby werewolf in bed with him, cuddling and snoring lightly. He began caressing Amita’s hair while taking the time to regroup.   
So, it could have gone better. Well, not like they really counted anymore. It still hurts though… To think he saved their asses so many time. Well, time to concentrate on the important things.   
A look to his clock told him he slept for a few hours and it was approaching diner time. It was time to wake up his little octopus and go join his father, Isaac and Steve. Steve who’s feeling uneasy and worried.  
“Amita? Baby, it’s time to wake up… come on baby, it’s dinner time…”  
She rubbed her eyes and yawned cutely  
“Uncle Stiles?”  
He let her realize where she was and ended up with a tiny werewolf in his lap squeezing the air out of him.   
“Uncle Stiles! You’re awake! Do you know where daddy is? He said I had to see you if he wasn’t here when he said he would and then you were there and you were asleep and wouldn’t wake up and uncle Isaac pushed Scott out of grandpa house and he cried and your friend he put you here and I come here and I fell asleep here and then you wake me up and…”  
The worry and excitement were suffocating. She missed her dad even if she was happy to see him.   
“Breathe, sweetie, it’s okay. I know you are worried but I came here to help, alright? And I’m here to take care of you. Breathe.”  
When she calmed down, they got up and went to the kitchen. There, they met the others, the Sheriff taking Stiles in his arms and trying to comfort and reassure his son like he did when stiles was still a boy. After being released, Stiles found himself in the arms of Isaac, who tried to scent mark him.   
“Isaac, buddy, we’re not in the same pack, no scent marking please.”  
Isaac tightened his embrace mumbling something in his hair. Stiles threw a look at his dad ho was trying to tell him something with his eyes. Not understanding, Stiles just shook his head and accepted the embrace.   
After three minutes of intense cuddling, he was relieved and went to Steve, sensing his worry and… was that jealousy?   
He put his arm on his waist, tucking himself under the impressive muscle of the captain.   
“Should we go in the living room? I have some question and I’m sure everybody is hungry.”  
Five minutes later they were in front of some cartoons that had Amita captivated and eating some sandwiches.   
“So, what was that in the kitchen?” Stiles demanded.  
Isaac blushed before answering.  
“I… I may have told Scott to go fu-fudge himself when he came here like a messiah to tell your dad not to believe you. As if he had any right! And he told me that if I didn’t come with him when he got out I wasn’t pack anymore. And as I was asking myself if I shouldn’t ask Derek to accept me in his pack for some months now I might have just slammed the door in his face? Better be packless than in his pack at the moment. He change too much in the last months. So when you came, smelling like Derek pack I might have gone overboard?”  
Stiles smirked a little, a pale imitation of his usual smirk since his migraine had just come back in full force.   
“It’s alright Isaac, you’re family, so you’ll always have a pack with us. Officially or not. And I know for a fact that Derek just wanted you to come to him to offer you a place in his pack. He just didn’t want to pressure you and make you choose between family and pack. But now that we’re all here, we’re going to find him and make it official.”  
The pick of stress from Steve was the sign that the most dreaded pat of the conversation was to come. He took his hand with his and squeezed, tying to convey some force.  
“Steve? What is it? Something’s bothering you, I know it. Out with it, you’ll feel better after.”  
Steve grimaced and squeezed back.   
“I have to go back. The Avengers have been called.”


	2. Return from teh front

Steve was exhausted. This mission went from bad to horrifying as soon as they arrived. Without any form of communication except face to face, an army that wouldn’t let them know what was necessary for the mission to go smoothly or at least not too dangerous. They had to play the diplomats and the soldiers at the same time. Tony had to use his contacts and his influences for them to at least know the minimum. 

And what they discovered was the most horrible thing Steve saw since he woke up: human traffic, human experiment, child slavery and more. All covered by the army and the politics who took a part in it or turn a blind eye to make more money. The informer they could have thanked was nowhere to be seen till the uncovered the cell underground. And only his ADN made his identity known. 

So to say Steve was glad all was finished was an understatement. After two weeks, he only dreamt of being with Stiles for a month, with just cuddle and lazy days ahead. But he knew he’ll probably need to stay in Beacon Hills for some time. He hoped they found Derek, as they couldn’t be contacted after the first night away. 

They still had a couple hours of flight before they could land at the tower. Add to that the 4 hours needed to go to Beacon Hills with the jet and the jetlag and Steve would only see Stiles in half a day. 

"You know, you can always call him. We have this thing nowadays where you can call in a box and the other person will hear you immediately and..." 

"Thanks Tony, I know what a phone is. I'm just thinking of taking the jet as soon as we arrive at the tower and go there. Make it a surprise, as I'm sure he will be miserable there." 

"How romantic..." 

"Shut up Clint!" 

"Oh.... So we resort to bad language now... How... strange." 

"Thanks Natasha, I really needed that, or not." 

"Well, I have to say I will be happy to see him again when he'll come back. " added Bruce. 

"Who is this mighty warrior we are teasing the captain about?" 

"You never met him, Thor, but he is Steve's boyfriend. You'll see him when he comes back to New York." Answered Bruce. 

" Or... In about an hour as I had the idea to just point us to Beacon Hills when we took off. Steve was sighting too much for me to bear. It should be illegal to make him have those sad eyes..." 

It made Clint groan: "Really Tony? You let me fly this plane when you knew I didn't know where we were going?" 

"Legolas... Jarvis programmed the trajectory of this plane. I knew we wouldn't have any problem. And if you so much has taken us anywhere else it would have been corrected." 

"So you basically made me fly a jet that was on autopilot?" 

"Yes. You were concussed, I didn't want to argue with you about flying and... didn't want you taking the wheel while your brain was half gelato." 

Natasha sighed before adding: "I probably wont say it ever again but great move, Stark." 

"What???? You... You... you just.... Natasha!!!! Give me a hug!" 

"Never." 

While his companions were bickering, Steve allowed himself to relax. He will soon be able to take Stiles in his arms and be sure he was alright. And if any of those beast touch him, even once.... Well, he had the avengers at his back. And he maybe could persuade them to stay in Beacon hills for longer than just to say hello? Intimidation was always the way to go with those type of guys. Not too long, as they needed to stay discreet and for Steve to be able to enjoy his reunion with his empath... 

Two hours later they were in beacon hills. They landed on the lacrosse field and were met with the Sheriff, his face somber and a hand on his gun. Upon seeing Steve he let out a sigh and a tired grin. 

"Hi. Glad that you're home." 

"Thanks. It's great to see you too. How are things around here?" 

Before the Sheriff could answer the rest of the team came out of the quinjet, stretching themselves and trying to work out any kink resting in their bodies, except Clint who had to use Natasha as a crutch, his sprained ankle wrapped. Bruce seems ready to go back to sleep and barely twitched as the sight of the represent of the law, too tired to have his fear manifest. They made a pitiful sight. Even Tony didn't have enough energy to cover his tiredness. Which didn't stop him from making his presence known, of course: 

"Hi! I'm Tony Stark, you alrerady know me. You must be the father of my favourite colleague! Where is he? He didn't flee upon seeing us, right? I promise the glitter wasn't intentional and..." 

"Hi. I'm the sheriff and Stiles' father, yes." 

"Sorry for him, he can be quite... overwhelming." 

"no need to apologize, miss. I raised Stiles, I'm used to it." 

"Natasha, please. This dummy with the injuries is Clint, You know Steve and Tony. The one with the glasses is Bruce" 

"I know of him. Happy to know the person behind all my son's excitement" 

"Why, Why biology when engineering is so much better? Why, Steve, why?" Tony's lamentation went unnoticed while Bruce smiles at the Sheriff. 

"And the blond in a cape is Thor, god of thunder." 

" A great honor to know you, Sheriff of Beacon Hills Stilinski." 

" Likewise, mister Thor. So, maybe you all want to freshen up a little? You can use the highschool facilities while I arrange for you al to have somewhere to sleep and recuperate. That is, if you project to stay?" 

"I wont say no to a place to sleep, Sheriff. We might just stay till tomorrow, it would be great, tahnks!" 

"No need to thank me, Natasha. And call me Noah. Steve will stay with us, like before. If you don't mind being separated, we'll put you in our friends houses and..." 

"No need, Sheriff. I already booked the hotel for three nights, in the case we needed it. So, lead the way, oh fearless leader!" 

"I would like to see Stiles first, if it's alright." 

"Well...hmm..." 

"What is it? Is he alright? Is he hurt?" 

"Well, he isn't in any immediate danger, if that's the question but... Well, you'll see him soon. He's at home with Derek, Isaac, Amita and Jordan. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Life was hectic and well... you know how it goes! 
> 
> I'm so so so sorry.... Hope you enjoyed it none the less!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes back to Beacon Hills.
> 
> Summary of past chapters: Derek is missing in Beacon Hills so Stiles comes back to help, Steve coming with him. The pack are horrible to him and Steve had to go on a mission.  
> The mission was horrible and radio silence. But knowing Steve missed Stiles, Tony arranged for them all to go to Beacon Hills. But upon arrival they discover that their was a problem with Stiles...

Steve was beyond himself from worry. The Sheriff didn’t even try to alleviate his concerns, which only made them worse. After all, the man was not one prone to panic, but his silence was not reassuring. The Sheriff seemed tired and worn thin from worry. Or, with Derek at home, he should be happy and at least relieved, if not simply paying the price of too many nights searching. After five minutes, Steve had enough. They still had ten minutes to go before being at home and he couldn't spent them in uncertainty like that! 

"Sheriff... What is really going on? Why are you so..." 

"Worried? Well, we managed to retrieve Derek, thanks to Stiles. But he had to go there alone... He didn't want to wait for me or Isaac to come and Jordan was at work. Isaac was with Amita so it was out of the question for him to follow, while I was with Melissa and Chris, trying to find something..." 

"Where were the others? The so called pack of this place?" 

"They wouldn't follow him. They were so... I can't understand how a gentle boy like Scott could end up being so much like his father when he has a mother like his... Well, at least now he has to pay the price with her" declared the sheriff with bitterness. 

"What happened?" 

"Stiles was cursed, like, really badly cursed. His empathy is apparently his most developed power but he seems to have a little more magic in him because instead of being dead, he survived but... he is wasting away. He can't sleep at night because of nightmares but he is so exhausted he sleeps by period during the day, he can only retain a really tiny bit of food in him, and I thank god he can drink at all or you wouldn't have anybody to come back to. The curse is affecting any perfusion we try to put in him after only an hour, turning it against his body... I fear..." He gulped, tears unshed filling his eyes before he gulped it down." But, we'll find a cure. We have to." 

Steve stood speechless for a moment. His Stiles, his pillar, his friend and the most important person for him in this century long before they even were a thing, was dying. There was no other term for it. It was like cancer or something, eating at his body and shortening his life... Egoistically, Steve had a moment thinking that another person was leaving him. Again. Then he shook himself. It wouldn't do any good to Stiles to be resigned to his fate. They had to fight, research and find a solution. They had some of the greatest mind of their time with them: Tony and Bruce were certified genius, Thor was magical and the two spies knew way more than any simple human could. They would find a solution. There was no other way. 

When they arrived at the house, the Camaro was in the alley, next to the cruiser and a bike. They didn't have the time to exit the car before Derek stood at the door, keeping an eye on the street while they joined him. He looked tired but overall well for someone being held capture and probably tortured for many days. But it might be because he endured worse for longer and knew he had to put a front for his daughter. 

"Welcome home. He's asleep on the couch with Amita. He just drank a glass of water but couldn't eat. Doc Deaton took his perf ten minutes ago. It acted even faster against it, this time..." 

"I know. Well, nothing we can do against that at the moment. How are the researcher doing?" 

"They thought they figured the spell out but... the effects are quite different and we can't know if it's a false positive again or not. I just told Isaac to go take a nap. He was nearly sleeping on the table." 

"That's good. He spent so many nights looking for you and now, well..." 

"Yeah..." 

A heavy silence fell upon the three. Derek broke it up: 

"Well, it's good to see you again, Steve. It will do wonder for his morale. And one more pair of hands will go a long way to help." 

"I think you might found more than one pair soon. My teammates are here too and as soon as they slept, they will be here. They won't stay put and wait. They'll help too." 

"That's good to hear. Go on but be quiet, please." 

Steve just nodded before going to face what seems to be his fate. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

On the couch, facing the Tv, under a mountain of blanket and with one tiny girl in his arms, lied Stiles. His cheekbones apparent, dark circles under his eyes, made even darker by the pallor of his face, his breathing too audible to be healthy. It reminded Steve of his own breathing before the serum, it was that bad. 

And beyond all this, the scent of illness seems to have permanented all the living room. Amita was assuming the role of security blanket, being cradled in the arms of Stiles, quiet and focused on the Tv, which was showing some cartoons. 

As Steve came closer, he could see that the rest Stiles was gaining was not peaceful. It was in the way his eyes were moving behind his eyelids, the tightening of his arms around Amita and the brief emotions he sent around. It was heart-breaking. As he didn't want to disrupt the sleep of his beloved, he went to the kitchen where it was like an explosion of books and laptop took place. The board that was in Stiles' room before now sat before the stove, the bin was overflowing with takeout boxes and soup cans. And the dishes were directly taken from the dishwater. And in all of this, Isaac and the Sheriff stood. Well, Isaac must have come back from his room to research more but was now fast asleep under a blanket at the table. He looked exhausted, and knowing about werewolf metabolism, it must really have been quite some time since he slept. The sheriff was making himself some tea while reading a book and munching on a piece of bread which must have been a few days old from the look of it. 

Steve took some time taking it all in before shaking himself. 

-"Alright, Sheriff. ("Call me John") John. What can I do to help?" 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

After what felt like an hour but must have been more, the team just waltzed in, trying to be quiet but making themselves known, as usual. The little noises must have been enough to raise Amita since Derek (and when had he came?) went to the living room while murmuring soft words to his daughter. Being a werewolf must be quite handy at time, it seems. The kitchen was rapidly overflowing with people, each person perching where they could (and in Hawkeye's case on top of the fridge, by choice). Tony was, unsurprisingly, the first to crack and speak. 

"So, what do you have and what do you need?" 

"well, we have the tell of Derek, who was not at the peak of his capacities. So, we know that the witch or druid or whatever this woman was, she had to chant for it to take effect and it only became effective after her death so... And we have what we can see: Stiles is dying and would be dead if he hadn't some magic in him. He's wasting away, he can't stand food, can barely keep water down and what we manage to perfuse him with turn to poison after an hour and it's getting quicker to turn poison. We... I don't know what else we can do. We search for hours about the curse and about a remedy, about the witch and we even asked Deaton for help when Stiles doesn't... doesn't really trust him. I.. I don't know what we need but..." The Sheriff broke down. Derek was there in a second, bringing Amita with him to comfort her grandpa. 

While the alpha was taking care of John, Tony and Natasha were keeping an eye on Steve, trying to see haw he took the fact that his love was in danger. And obviously, he wasn't taking it well but not as badly as they feared upon hearing of Stiles' case. Clint took upon himself to do more coffee, jumping from his perch to the ground, to the joy of Amita. 

When all were again t attention, Tony and Bruce formed a team to see if science could at least help the boy keep alive, trying to analyse and counteract the evolution of the perfusions. They took some samples from the solution before it was given and after and had Jarvis analysing them. Natasha and Clint were trying to get more information from Derek about the witch, hoping to find something useful in her past by tracking her journey. All the others immersed themselves in the books again, trying to keep a new eye to all information and distracting Amita from her favourite uncle's condition, who was oscillating between sleep and hallucinations as time passed. Just when Steve came back after making Stiles drink a little, the science duo emerged from their scheming with a shout. 

"Stop the perfusion! It's making him sicker!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas miracle seems to be true! 
> 
> I'm alive and posting! 
> 
> I have to admit I have written it while at work but... well... Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to comment!
> 
> And kudos are more than welcmed! ;)
> 
> As always, inspiration struck me when I had a paper due in two days for uni! 
> 
> And shameless promotion:   
> If you didn't read my Spidey/Teen Wolf Crossover, go see I am no sideckick here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6514408


End file.
